


RainFall

by eye_strain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell, being a noob sucks xd, ewww, im really bad at tags, possible relationships???, sans is a pp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_strain/pseuds/eye_strain
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing, trust me.All information on the protagonist in first chapter.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I made the first two parts on Google docs so shuddup  
> Protagonist ref on my insta @_eyestrain

You are the protagonist, the characters name is Rain.  
Short backstory: Rain has a seafoam (greenish teal) soul, which has a 10% chance of happening when two people with a kindest soul and patience soul have a child. Rain grew up in a small village near a mountain called, you guessed it, Mount Ebott. Their childhood friend is Frisk, who ends up to be really mean.  
Rain was always a shy child growing up, now at 19 she chases her 18 year old friend through the woods, and guess where she ends up.

Info on the seafoam soul:   
Loyalty, greenish teal.  
This soul can summon wings that are transparent to defend themselves from things they know that are coming at them. Their attacks are ropes or chains that only take around 1 HP of a monster. When wanted, the human with the seafoam soul can affect a human or monster with the trait, this is mainly used so the host can help give their friend a helpful shield while in magical battles.

~eye_strain~


	2. The Fall

You ran after your friend, crashing through underbrush and diving under extended limbs of trees. You were about a few meters away from Frisk as they stopped and waited.  
“Frisk, stop!” You cried out, finishing the last few meters of the run. Frisk mumbled something under their breath as you climbed up to them. They seemed to be standing extremely close to a hole that seemed like it went down into the core of the Earth. “What are you doing?” You panted, then stood up to face Frisk while breathing heavily.  
“I see you haven’t noticed what mountain we were on, do you?” Frisk asked, but there was no concern in their voice.  
“Yes, I do know, this is Mount…” You pause, staring at Frisk. “Wait, why’d you bring us here?” You question, but all you got was a smirk from Frisk.  
“You’re an idiot.” Frisk muttered, then grabbed you by the shoulders, leading you to the hole. You stare at the darkness with a fearful expression.  
“Don’t you dare-” you started to say, but then felt a sharp pain in your back, as you were distracted by pain, Frisk pushed you into the never ending darkness, or did it end?  
You shot awake at the nightmare you had, you looked around, seeing nothing familiar. You weren’t in your room, but in a cave, sitting in a patch of buttercups. The scent of pollen polluted your sense of smell as you stood up and looked around. A tiny beam of light came down on the bed of flowers that broke your fall, and you looked over to another part of the cave and see a hallway. Something small crashed onto the floor in the other room, making you jump. You walk towards the hallway, seeing another beam of light, you walk into the room.  
“Howdy!” You jump with surprise at the sudden greeting and look down at a buttercup that seemed to have a face. The flower had a torn petal and seemed to be hurt, but was being optimistic by it. You lean down to be less taller than the flower. “I-I’m Flowey,” the flower said, but their voice soon got quieter. “Please don’t kill me…” Flowey cowered away from you, leaving a gap of space in between you and the flower.  
“I won’t hurt you.” You said, holding out your palm. “I’m Rain, now help me get out of this dark place.” Flowey hesitated before latching his vines onto your left arm.  
“So, Rain… be careful of what you do, there’s many bad people here that want to kill any human that walks the same path as them.”  
“I get that.” You said and walked alongside a path before Flowey mentioned about practice fights. “I guess we could, only if you don't hurt me.”  
“Will do, also, how old are you?”  
“19, yes I get that I'm small for my height don’t judge me.” You hissed at Flowey, and he shrugged. You let him down as the ruins became black and white.  
“This is what a battle looks like if you use magic attacks, physical attacks can harm a monster without anything showing up.” Flowey paused after he glanced at your soul, then gasped. “Rain, you have a loyalty soul, it's color is greenish teal, also known as seafoam. That color is rare, it's quite surprising actually, what attacks do you have?” Flowey asked.  
“I don't know, but I'll try.” You say, and something lights up behind you, making Flowey stare at you. You look at a pair f seafoam wings, but they were transparent. “These are for defence, like a shield, wanna see my attack?” You ask, but without Flowey’s consent, you wrap greenish teal chains around Flowey, but he seems to surprised to notice that it took .1 HP off him. “It's uh.. a bit rusty, only takes .1 HP off someone, but it's helpful.”  
“It's kinda like Sans’ magic, where he holds you into place and can move you, but you can only hold someone.” Flowey looked up at you again once you remove the chains.  
“Who's Sans?” You ask, leaving the battle.  
“I, uh… you'll see soon enough, just don't get on his bad side, he's a bit short tempered.” Flowey said and climbed back onto your arm. You passed many puzzles, slowly crossing across the ruins. You reached a dark looking tree with a home behind it. A silver looking person was tending the flowers on the front porch. “Oh.” Flowey blurted out, making the person snap their focus at them.


	3. Semi-brutal greeting

“Wh- my child, what are you doing in the underground?” The silver monster asked. “Come, it's dangerous to be outside.” They lead you over to their home, and you followed. The goat had lead you into their lovely smelling home. “Don’t mind if it's a bit messy, I wasn't expecting visitors, now, would you like some pie?” The goat asked you, and you nodded, but only because you were starving.  
“My name is Toriel.” The goat says, scaring you because you spaced out. Toriel smiled warmly when you responded with “That's a nice name.”   
“Toriel, when can I get home? I wasn't meant to fall.” You ask impatiently.  
“I’ll think about it, but you should rest.” Toriel glances away, her smile fading. You walk to your 'room’ and put Flowey down. You got into bed, but didn't fall asleep until an hour later.  
You hear the door creak open, so you quickly look over at the door, only to see Toriel.  
“My child, I know it has been a short while, but I think you are strong enough to go beyond the ruins. Your soul has natural defences and will protect you no matter what, use that power whenever you battle, dear.” Toriel said softly, but you could hear it as if she was yelling. You got up and quickly hugged Toriel.  
“I won't let you down, Tori” You say and leave the room to the end of the ruins. Flowey was attached to you when you made it to the door. You pushed the door with all your strength, bt it only moved enough for you to slide your body through. Once you got out the door closed behind you. “No going back now, what shall we do Flowey?” You ask, looking at the flower attached to your arm.  
“Be careful.” Is all that he said, then looked straight forwards. You listened to Flowey, and started to walk silently. You step over a log, to big to break and pick up, so you have it. You only walk a few inches away from the log before you heard it snap, which made you and Flowey jump. “The hell?” You mutter, then walking forward.   
A red light beamed behind you as you approach a bride, and you quickly turn around to see nothing. You turn to face the bridge again, only to be instantly attacked by someone.  
Your soul immediately summoned two transparent wings that you used to protect yourself, but that only worked with magic. You soon realized you were pinned to a tree that was 5 feet away from where you were originally standing, and what stood in front of you, your attacker, was a skeleton.  
The skeleton’s gaze was deep, his right eye glowing a deep blood red color, but then the lights in their eyes softened a bit and they went back to normal. The tight hold on you released and you groaned, that would leave a mark. The skeleton stared at you for a bit before speaking up.   
“Hey, sorry for the brutal first greetin’, I ain’t good when it comes to humans, ya know, not common.” The skeleton said before continuing. “I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, what's your name, sweetheart?” You winced at the nickname, but soon brushed it off because maybe that's what he called all females.  
“I-I’m Rain.” You stutter, showing off fear from when Sans confronted you. Flowey climbed up your arm, reminding you that he was there. Sans stood there awkwardly, as if he was waiting for more. “I uh.. do you have a spare coat? It's literally 20 below dude.” You ask, trying not to laugh, the reason he was standing there was because he spaced out, so when you asked he started sweating.  
“Oh um…. Yeah, back at the house. If you move anywhere, stay away from my brother, I won't be able to get you then if he catches ya, sweetheart.” Sans said, before disappearing.  
“Where'd he-” you mutter before you heard Flowey say “I hate it when he does that.” You stretch and check the spot where Sans had gripped you, it left a red spot, but it should be gone by the next hour.  
“Sans is a brute, I don't think he tried to hurt you but- I don't know, he’s capable of many things.” Flowey mumbled and wrapped himself around your neck. You began walking across the bridge, and when you did Sans reappeared right in front of you. He looked down at you, noticing that you were a foot shorter than him.  
“Jeez kid.. or uh, oh I swear to Asgore.” Sans started swearing under his breath, you thought that he was trying to figure out your age.  
“I'm 19 if you're questioning, ya dork.” You scoff and then laugh a bit when he starts sweating again.  
“Heh.. sorry, I'm bad at telling the ages of humans.” He said and handed you a spare coat. It was quite big, but it was thick enough to keep you warm.   
“It's also hard to see what age monsters are if they can be millennials old.” You scoff and then chuckle softly.  
Sans offered to lead you into the snowy terrain, and you accept even though Flowey was hissing about it.  
“Kiddo, make the flower shut up.” Sans stopped walking and glared blankly at Flowey, who was in the middle of ranting. “If ya don't want to be caught, then silence is key.” Sans’ eyes became normal again and continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
